


connelton academy

by aaronsrob



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Teacher AU, bit of a mess really, english teacher aaron, history teacher robert, i love harry i really do he’s become my fave, little bit of angst if you really squint, rebecca is mentioned but she's nice and just works in the school, theres also brief mentions of kids, very brief homophobia not graphic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronsrob/pseuds/aaronsrob
Summary: robert and aaron meet when they both start working as teachers ; a little story of them falling in love





	connelton academy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this little story with no intention to post it as it was just a little bit of a coping mechanism for me over the past six months (god knows how i started this in june) but i fell in love with it a bit too much to just leave it in my notes. 
> 
> if it’s messy i apologise but i hope u enjoy anyway?? there’s little to no plot but i guess it’s cute 
> 
> let me know what u think xxx

Aaron Dingle had been at Connelton Acadamy for about a year and a half, teacher of English Literature and pretty much everybody’s favourite. The girls swooned over him and the boys envied him for that very fact. He prided himself in knowing that he had won the yearbook award for “favourite teacher” two summers in a row. 

He loved his job but he hated period two, year nine English. They were the worst, fourteen year olds that couldn’t keep their mouths shut or get their homework in on time, and though Aaron loved his jobs, there were more than a few times in the time that he had worked at Connelton that he was sure they’d cause him to quit sooner rather than later. 

“Mr Dingle, have you got a girlfriend?” 

“I’m gay, Harry ... I’d rather not” 

If he heard a couple of girls in the class groan in annoyance, he chose to ignore it. He was aware that he seemed to suddenly be the school’s heartthrob, but he was more interested in getting them their grades than the school’s yearly gossip - even if it was about how much fitter he looked when his beard was grown out. 

“So you’ve got a boyfriend then?”

“Mr Dingle, Is it A for Albert, Andy or Alex?” 

He’d never got as sick of his own name as he did at this time every Thursday morning. 

“When I asked for questions, I meant chapter five, The Fault in our Stars? Remember that? The book? Bound pieces of paper with letters and words on each page? No? Didn’t think so!” 

“But, Sir! Someone said that they’d seen you and Mr Sugden kissing in the Sports Hall when you were chaperoning for the Netball tournament!” 

There it was. The class fell silent. In any other circumstance he would probably be thanking someone for managing to calm the storm. That was of course, unless the voice came from resident class clown and wind up, Harry. 

“Well that’s absurd isn’t it, Mr Jacobs”

(It wasn’t, Aaron remembered it vividly, both the kiss in the Sports Hall, as well as the kisses when they finally got back home that evening) 

“Well, Georgia in his form group said it was true...” 

Year eleven’s. They did their absolute best to wind up the younger years and both Aaron and Robert. 

Mr Sugden. Teacher of History, lover of newspapers, (secret) owner of Mr Dingle’s heart. 

That was possibly the worst kept secret in Connelton Academy. 

When they’d both got hired only half a term apart from each other the two men had hit it off straight away. They’d moved in together during the most recent summer holidays, and their relationship was going from strength from strength. 

They’d decided to keep it a secret to keep the secondary school gossip at bay, clearly, it hadn’t quite worked and the “are they, aren’t they” back and forth was one of the main subjects of conversation for all the students at the academy. 

“Well then, Harry, If Georgia said such a thing then it must have been true, mustn’t it?” 

The sarcasm dripped from his tongue like honey and he rolled his eyes. 

“Please guys, I don’t ask you about what you’re doing behind the bike sheds, and trust me I know! So please, put your heads in the book and keep my personal life out of your minds!”

“Are you sayin’ it’s true Andy?” 

Aaron sighed, laughing softly, 

“It’s not bloody Andy, I promise you that!”

He really thought that after that one their should be a new school rule allowing students to use teachers first names because if he was referred to as Andy for the the rest of time here, he would have to leave and find a new placement. He was sure. 

It had barely been five minutes before there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Aaron called, his tone cheery and a lot more relaxed since the class had finally settled down to the silent reading and planning of the essay that Aaron had so desperately been trying to get them to start. 

“Sir, have you got a spare chair?” 

He knew the voice like it was his own. Woke up to the sound of it in his ears every morning for the last few months. 

“Nah, sorry mate, got all 30 in on this one - you can take some of them instead, if you want though, gobby as anything this morning, tryna tell me my names Andy, Richard... can you believe?!” 

Aaron smirked, watching as Robert’s eyebrows raised. If he was gonna have to be called Andy for the rest of the school year, “Richard” was gonna have to take the ride along with him 

And there it was, Harry piping up once again. 

“Mr Sugden, why don’t you just sit on Mr Dingle’s lap?” 

Harry was put in a four o’clock detention. Aaron found a chair, and Robert thought it was all hilarious like he always did when Aaron was given as good as he got. 

Especially when they were sat cuddled up on their favourite spot on their corner sofa that night, Aaron sat in between Robert’s thighs and relaxed against his chest, sipping at his cup of tea. 

“Would never let you sit in my lap” he teased, shaking his head. “No matter how fit you looked in that tie this morning”. 

Robert smirked. 

“It’s lucky I’ll let you sit in mine then isn’t it eh? 

 

“I’ll still let year nine English know how you feel when they’re in History with you tomorrow afternoon....” 

It was days like this, just spending time with each other with nothing necessarily that had to be done that Aaron realised he was entirely in love with his boyfriend. 

“Oi Rob?” he smiled, after a small period of silence. 

“Mm?” 

“Mum text me earlier, think she wants you for herself, Paddy’s gutted” Aaron laughed softly. 

“She knows i’m bisexual, might be in with a chance?” 

Aaron rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully. 

“Yeah, she wishes...” 

Robert had met Chas and Paddy a few times now, but had stayed with Aaron in Emmerdale for the half term week, meaning that he got to know his boyfriends parents better than ever before. 

“Ain’t he just lovely Aaron? You’ve got yourself a looker...” Chas had said, teasing the two of them at every chance she had. 

“Teacher and all mum, brains and beauty, and the ego to go with it” he winked, joking along. 

“What can I say, I’ve got the the entire package” 

Aaron blushed, rolling his eyes like he always did when he was around his boyfriend, the innuendos coming out of his mouth constantly it was hard to believe that Robert had ever been hired at such a place like a school. 

“Cheeky sod” Chas laughed. “We are his parents you know?”

Secretly for Aaron he’d been so thankful, having only had one serious boyfriend before Robert that he had introduced to his Mum and Dad and they’d been nowhere close to being as happy as they were with Robert right now. 

Paddy had even pulled Aaron aside, making sure that he was okay, always needing to make sure his son was on track, knowing how hard it had been for him to get in a place like this. 

“So u-uhh, you’re happy with Robert yeah?”

“Course I am, wouldn’t put anyone through the wrath of Chastity Dingle would I?”

Paddy laughed and rolled his eyes, clapping his hand on Aaron’s back. 

“Think she’d be happy with anybody that mentioned an ‘entire package’...” 

Paddy laughed 

“but we’ve gotta keep an eye on you son” 

“I love ‘im, and I think he’s good for me” 

“We can tell, honestly Aaron, haven’t seen you so happy in such a long time...I know you’re mum doesn’t really show it, but we’re so proud of you” 

Aaron nodded with a smile. 

“Yeah, he’s the best Pads, I really think... I dunno but... he makes me happier than I’ve ever been” 

“You look it, never thought we’d have a Dingle, a teacher, dating a teacher. Who would’ve known? Proper grown up job and all...”

Aaron laughed. His dad was right and if he heard Chas “having words” with Robert when they found themselves walking back to The Woolpack, for once he didn’t mind. 

He knew that this one was sticking around and secretly, his mum was a little bit in love with the blonde. 

 

When they finally got back from their half term break year eleven was a little more civilised than they usually were - too worried about their looming GCSE exams to worry about who was shagging who, at least for the most part. That was of course until both Aaron and Robert took a sick day on the same day. 

The cover - art teacher Rebecca, had to bear the brunt of all their gossip, laughing it off and shaking her head. All the staff knew about their blooming relationship, but had managed to keep it a secret. Not sure how much longer that would last, considering how obvious that the two men had been making it. 

 

Robert had somehow managed to get himself a stinking cold, probably catching it off one of the snotty year seven’s who’s parents refused to let them have a day off sick. He had been feeling sorry for himself all weekend, shoved under their duvet with an absolutely rank mug of honey and lemon, their bedroom bin full of tissues. 

Aaron had taken pity on Robert, smiling as he brought up a new packet of medication, placing two cold and flu tablets on the beside table. 

“What’s that they say?” he asked his boyfriend. “Snog a cold, shag a fever?” 

Robert had chuckled, coughing violently as he did so. “I’m dying here and you’re looking for a shag, absolutely shocking Aaron Dingle...” 

“No chance i’m going in Monday if you’re lounging about in bed like King Sugden” 

“Wouldn’t expect it...”

Aaron smirked, crawling forward onto the bed and pulling the covers back.

“You gonna kiss me or what?”

“You still find me sexy, even when i’m looking like this, definitely a keeper Mr Dingle...” 

“Just want a day off, don’t get any ideas!” Aaron teased, leaning in for a lingering kiss as he pulled at Robert’s shirt. “Get your kit off....” 

 

“Bet Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden are both off sick because they went a bit heavy this weekend” one girl smirked, 

“Or one of them caught the sick bug and the other just happens to have it too!”

“Tenner says they’re at it in bed right now!” 

“That’s enough!” Miss White laughed, calm enough to be able to cope with a bunch of rowdy year elevens, not wanting to scold them with the amount of pressure they were already under. 

“Neither Mr Dingle or Mr Sugden are sleeping together, and even if they were it really would be neither my business or any of yours, if you get on with your work now, I’ll let you all go lunch early...” 

The cheer that filled the room hopefully meant Rebecca had succeeded. She made a mental note to make sure she scolded Aaron and Robert when they both decided to finally make their way back into work and out of their bloody bedroom. 

The sneezes that Aaron ended up with the next morning was definitely worth it, he was sure of the fact, especially when Robert made up for it again, again and again for the rest of the day. 

 

Walking in with what felt like a litre of coffee in his system and another cup of the stuff in his hand on the following Wednesday was not what Robert believed was his finest hour. 

“Good morning you rays of sunshine...” Robert groaned as he slammed his flask of coffee down on his desk. Year eights were still in the stage that they wouldn’t quite fight back against their teachers yet, and for that, today, Robert was more than grateful. 

“Today we’re doing silent work, I have a banging headache, and I’d really appreciate it if you all just finished the work we were doing on Henry the eighth?” 

“How’s Mr Dingle?” one of them asked, earning laughter from their fellow pupils. 

Robert knew he was off of his game today, but the pause that lingered in the room before he answered the question only heightened that even more. 

“He’s uhh...you should probably ask him yourself, Rose, I wouldn’t know” 

“You both came in ill.” she smiled matter of factly. 

“So did half this school, if people knew what tissues were, I wouldn’t be here in this state. My cold is nothing to do with Mr Dingle, I promise.” 

A lie. 

The class fell silent, and Robert thanked his lucky stars, knowing it wouldn’t last long but thankful for the few minutes of silence. Sitting at his desk though, Robert couldn’t help thinking about Aaron. As much as they would scold the kids for mentioning their relationship, they both knew they were skating on thin ice and making it more and more obvious as the days passed - he couldn’t help himself, he could barely keep his hands off of his boyfriend at the best of times and having to work with him everyday was both a blessing and a curse because, god did he look good in a suit. 

 

Meeting Aaron and being hired at the academy had most definitely been the best thing to ever happen to Robert, from the moment they’d met the blonde was almost convinced that this man was the one for him.   
He’d never believed in the whole ‘when you know, you know’ spiel, but the second he locked eyes with the younger man he felt the forever feeling that he guessed everybody was talking about. 

“Robert...Sugden, I’m the new History teacher” he had smiled, offering a tentative hand out to shake. He didn’t know who the brunette was in the staff room that he had managed to somehow snag a seat next too, but he was intent on finding out, and soon. 

“Aaron Dingle, English” came the reply, a scratch to his beard before he was on the receiving end of the (very attractive) blonde man’s handshake. 

“You new too?” 

He was, and all the students loved that there were suddenly two relatively young and extremely good looking male teachers on the scene all of a sudden making a massive difference from the likes of Mr King and Mr Potts. 

Considering that Aaron had made sure everybody knew he was openly gay (and very proud) from the moment he stepped foot into the school building, it didn’t take too long for the rumours about the two new teachers to start up even before they had started seeing each other. 

“Have you heard the gossip about the two of you?” 

It was the only sentence they heard around the staff room for the first couple of months, probably not helping that before anything they had become fast friends, eating lunch together and being stuck to each others sides when they weren’t teaching their respective classes, blaming it on the fact that they were both new and therefore automatically drawn to each other. 

“That me and Aaron are shagging? Yeah, couple of the older years have brought that up a few times” 

Robert smirked, clearly the more confident of the two, earning a smack from Aaron as he blushed. 

“You’re such a wanker Robert, talk about putting it bluntly” 

“No point beating around the bush is there?”

Aaron laughed quietly. 

“You’re actually an idiot” he mumbled softly glancing up from Robert’s lips to his eyes. 

“You love it eh? Don’t lie Dingle...” 

Just because Aaron didn’t notice every other person in the staff room making faces at each other as they watched him definitely didn’t mean it wasn’t happening, everybody finding it hilarious how the both of them were wrapped around the others little finger. 

“Any truth in the rumours then?” Kerry asked, her personality big enough that she was able to cut straight to the point and nobody would even think twice. “Gotta keep us informed ain’t ya, clearly fancy each other n’ that”

“Not yet” Robert smirked. “Gotta work my magic haven’t I eh?” 

If Aaron went home with Robert that night when they left the school, it was nobody’s business other than their own. 

And if they went on a date the week after, Aaron falling asleep on Robert’s shoulder in the way back in the Uber after their long day at work, that wasn’t either. 

The coffee Aaron brought Robert when they saw each other at work the next morning didn’t have to be mentioned to anybody if it could be helped. 

Before six months had passed the two men had found themselves living out of each others pockets, staying at each others houses more than they did their own, Aaron’s flat becoming full of Robert’s things. It was a weird kind of domestic that neither of them had ever really experienced before, but Aaron had never felt the feeling of home more than he did when he was by Robert’s side, even though they had only been dating a little while.

“Have never had a boyfriend for six months, reckon we should probably celebrate!” Robert smiled, sticking his tongue out in the younger man’s direction. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“If you’re the kind of dickhead to celebrate every anniversary the door’s over there!” 

“Oi! Just lettin’ ya know you’re special baby...” he teased, making Aaron recoil away from Robert with a grimace. 

“Call me that again, and you’re out on your ear... or even better I’ll record you and play it on the projector for all the year ten’s to hear you being a soppy shite!” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Try me...baby” Aaron smirked.

 

“Are you sure you don’t have a boyfriend Mr Dingle?” 

“I never told you I didn’t have a boyfriend” 

Aaron laughed. 

“Yes you ‘av sir!” 

“That has never been your question!” 

It was a Friday evening and Aaron had decided to give his Year 10 class a bit of a break, having had been working hard for the last couple of weeks, just letting the conversation flow throughout the students. 

“I said we could have a chat, didn’t tell you we could discuss my romances did I?” he teased.

“Who is it then!?” the excitement in the students voices bubbled through the class and Aaron was more than convinced he had heard ‘Mr Sugden’ way more than once, unless his ears were just playing tricks on him. 

“That’s enough for tonight! Go home... my boyfriend’s waiting for me” he smirked, just to watch their faces light up. 

Fourteen year olds were easily amused, clearly, as the noise bubble just grew as Aaron spoke. 

“Cor, bet he is Sir!” someone yelled, causing him to shake his head. 

No matter how much the students seemed to care about their teacher’s secret romance and the prospect of him having a boyfriend, he was smart and Aaron knew that anybody of their age would be must more excitable at the idea of an early finish that was definitely a rarity at Connelton. 

Within seconds of the last student filtering out of the classroom and Aaron grabbing his jacket from around the back of his chair, he heard the door clicking shut and felt strong arms wrapping around his waist. 

“Did you hear? Apparently Mr Dingle has a boyfriend...” Robert breathes against his neck, laughing. 

“That’s the gossip of the corridors tonight anyway, so...what’s he like?” 

“Oh really? I reckon he’s probably well fit” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Think so, blonde...freckles, sexy body, likes reading the newspaper every morning, and a bit of a history geek, if you must know” 

Aaron grinned, spinning around so that he was facing Robert. 

“They still think it’s you, think we’re gonna have to confirm pretty soon” he whispered. 

“Oh?” Robert asked softly, watching Aaron. 

“You think?” 

“Whatever you want, gorgeous...” 

Aaron wanted to go home with his boyfriend, so that’s what they did.

(Even if they couldn’t watch a film like he’d wanted, they sat together marking countless essays instead. Aaron never thought this would be his life) 

 

Becoming a teacher had been the one of the easiest decisions of Aaron’s life. 

He had barely found his way through school when he was younger, too many problems with his parents fighting constantly and internalising homophobia in his own mind to bother with Pythagorus theorem and whatever you were supposed to do in Year 11 science and so when he turned twenty and managed to sort his life out he vowed to help children like himself, be what he had needed. Now at almost twenty five he knew that it was the best thing he could have ever done. Finding Robert had been more than he could ever have imagined and hoped for when he was younger, but nothing would ever compare to the feeling of knowing how much he had the power to help the teenagers when they needed him.

 

That’s why he needed to come out properly, not wanting to hide part of himself to the kids, and Robert was clearly a massive part of it, even though when he was fifteen he could never have imagined having a life like this. 

He was more than happy, the happiest he had ever been within himself and in his relationship, with a gorgeous man that he loved, that alone something that he would have only dreamt of as a teenager, having been convinced that he’d marry a woman and end up living a lie and dying miserable. 

But no. He had done this for himself. 

He had a great job, and a place that he knew he could call home when he came back to it every evening and sat at the dining table to eat with his boyfriend and talk about how their respective days had been. 

Everything he had ever dreamed of. 

 

“You think we can tell them?” he asked, the two men having found themselves curled up in bed that night (in their own house, never the less, deciding pretty soon after their six month “anniversary” that it was stupid to have to pay for the upkeep of two houses when they were basically living together in one anyway), somewhere they spent a lot of their time when they weren’t busy with work, loving to be curled up into each others space. 

“You think it’s time then? Yeah?” 

“You think you’re gonna dump me anytime soon?” 

“Nah, I reckon you can stick around for a while...” 

Aaron keened as Robert kissed his neck

“Who says I’d want to? Maybe I wanna take Mr Barton out on a date instead...”

Aaron laughed loudly as he looked over at Robert’s face.

“I knew you fancied the pants off of him!” 

“I’m joking! But I might have to change my mind if you keep refusing to come to prom with me eh?” 

“Couldn’t imagine spending our day in any better way...” Robert tutted, shaking his head. 

“You can’t make me go without a date!” 

“Guess I’ll have to think about it... especially if you’re wearing that fit checked suit of yours!” 

Aaron hoped that he could convince Robert over the next few months and guessed that he was gonna have to listen to his boyfriend on the suit front. 

By the time that the end of year prom came around Aaron was inundated with questions about who was going to be his plus one, even though technically that wasn’t even a thing - being twenty five and a teacher at the school none the less. 

“Guys? I’m in my twenties, i’m not in year 11” he laughed, shrugging. 

“But! I do know that Jake is taking Cara, it’s the recent gossip of the staff room!” 

Aaron smirked, watching as Jake blushed bright red, refusing to meet the girls eyes from across the classroom, looking down at the paper on his desk instead. 

He knew exactly how to wind the older kids up and in some ways had become like one of their friends over the couple of years he had taught the class, so really he got away with murder when it came to joking with them. 

He paused for a moment.

“I’ll tell you what eh? I’ll see if I can convince Rob to come with me”. 

He hadn’t meant it, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could even think about it, but before he could take them back it was obvious. 

Only parents and teachers were allowed to chaperone and, well. R. Sugden has made it pretty obvious as soon as ‘Rob’ slipped from Aaron’s lips. 

Luckily, he didn’t think they had put two and two together just yet, but they really had started slacking with being careful around each other. 

Robert hadn’t found anything funnier in his entire life. 

“So, you’ve outed us to your year 11 class because you wanted to ask me to prom?” he’d laughed when he’d been told, shaking his head fondly at his boyfriend. “I was gonna take that day off as well, can’t stand you up though, can I?”. 

“I’ll make it worth your while” Aaron had whispered, playing with Robert’s tie as he pulled him closer. “And, I reckon we can win prom kings off of Charlie and Jess anyway, and if you’re lucky, I’ll do what I know you really want and find the checked suit out of the wardrobe” 

Robert loved him. He really, really loved him. 

“Looks like you’ve convinced me...”

“Didn’t take much...”

“Won’t take much for me to take that suit off of you when we get home either, can promise you that.”

 

Aaron had never seen Robert so happy as when he stepped into that exact suit the next day, both of them ready to chaperone (after a little bit of convincing from Aaron the night before)

“Do I look alright then?” 

“Gorgeous, definitely prom king material” 

“Think Mr Sugden will be quite strong competition...” 

“We’re not married yet, can’t call yourself Mr Sugden, and with that logic, you’ve got no competition” Robert grinned, taking Aaron’s hands in his own. 

“Time to go”

 

Somehow Connelton’s PTA had managed to afford a somewhat decent venue for this year’s prom, incredibly different to the previous football club that the last years had been given. 

“Actually quite nice init Rob...” Aaron smiled, looking around as they walked in, together for the first time in forever, usually giving a five minute break between the two teachers coming into work so no rumours had started up - not really that it had made much difference. This time, they were going in together, smiling as they passed the kids going through the security check. 

“Yeah, better than when they held mine in some random town hall” Robert laughed. 

“Didn’t even ‘av one me, got pissed on a park bench instead didn’t I...” 

Robert loved him. 

“Hiya!” Aaron smiled as he saw the group of kids all arriving properly now, waving in the direction of Jake and Ben, standing nervously next to their dates. 

“If you’ve got alcohol pass it over now” he winked.

“Not allowed, you’re all under eighteen, but we’re not!” shoving Robert playfully before quickly moving away, feeling a bit awkward even showing any kind of casual affection towards his boyfriend after so long hiding it. 

“In your dreams Mr Dingle!” George laughed from behind them, 

“Oi!! Mr Sugden! Thought you were too boring to come to prom!” 

“Gotta please the boyfriend now haven’t I?” Robert grinned. 

Confident Mr Sugden always, Aaron turning bright red as the words sunk into everybody’s mind. 

“Christ, come right out with it yeah?” 

“Gotta make sure everyone knows, ain’t I..., especially with you looking like that, or Tracey will be after ya!” 

Aaron laughed, Robert always finding a way to put him at ease, even enough that somehow he had been able to block out the insane babble of chatter from the kids waiting to go into the hall. 

“Mr Sugden and Mr Dingle are at it!” 

“We knew it!”

“Awww!” 

“Dingle and Sugden sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G” 

“Shut up!” Aaron laughed, shaking his head at the kids fondly. He was going to be so upset to see them leave, but it was nice at the same time to see them open up and calm down knowing that they had successfully done their exams and had nothing else to worry about. 

“Told you I’d find myself a date, couldn’t let myself chaperone alone, could I now?”

“We knew it Sirs! How long you been dating for?” 

“Oh my god, are you married?” 

“Not yet” Robert whispered, squeezing Aaron’s hand with a smile, 

“You’re so cute! Can’t believe we were all right this whole time!” 

“Can’t call your teachers cute guys! Now get in and shush, or we’ll send you all home!” 

Aaron grinned though no heat to his words as he pulled Robert into the room behind him, getting them both a drink from the (mostly non alcoholic) bar. 

“Is your ego growing? All the compliments we’re getting, ‘cos I’ve definitely heard a few of the girls callin’ you fit and all?” he asked Robert, standing close beside him as the first few students came filtering in and the DJ started up the music. 

“Nah, compliments don’t bother me, unless they’re from you” 

“Soft...” 

“Cos I love ya, Mr Dingle” 

Aaron smiled, pushing Robert away from him gently, 

“Shut up or i’ll take back tonight’s promise” 

“You wouldn’t dare, not looking like that!”

“Fuck off, go chaperone, do your job...” 

“No matter where I am in this room, you’re still hot.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but he loved it really. 

Robert spent the rest of the night pottering his way around with a beer in his hand, making sure that all the kids were behaving themselves, but also keeping one eye on Aaron the entire time. He was just so gorgeous, and all his. He couldn’t help himself. 

The whole night, the news of Aaron and Robert being a couple had spread throughout the entire 2018 class of year elevens and probably the rest of the school through the power of Snapchat and Instagram and it was all either of them had heard for the rest of the night, only hearing each others names even when they weren’t in each others company. 

Robert found himself distracted as he sat down at one of the tables watching Aaron from across the room, jumping slightly as Miss Woodfield sat beside him. 

“We’re all so happy for you both, even though we’ve known forever” she laughed, shaking her head. 

“Think the kids might love you even more now, have heard them tellin’ everyone that they’re gonna come to your wedding, don’t tell them you’re not even engaged!” 

“Aaron’s happy ain’t he, so i’m over the moon, he’s what it’s all about, couldn’t ask for anybody better really, he’s the world”

Okay so maybe Robert had been drinking a couple more than he probably should be considering this was a school event, and technically he was working, but it was true, no matter how much Aaron would go at him if he found out, for being so soppy. 

“Look at that, Mr Sugden’s gone soft” 

Rob laughed at Vanessa, she was probably his closest friend at work, if Aaron didn’t count and working in the same department meant that they spent a lot of time together. 

“I’m gonna marry him Vee” 

Her mouth dropped open and she placed her glass of wine down on the table. “You’re gonna do what? Are you serious?” Vanessa asked softly. 

“The first Academy wedding?” she laughed. 

Robert shrugged, smiling fondly as he watched Aaron dancing playfully with some of the kids, mostly girls that wouldn’t leave him alone and thought they might still have a chance with him. He really had a heart of gold. 

“Dunno eh, he might not even wanna, could say no...”

“More chance of pigs flying Sugden, don’t be so silly! I’ve been on this earth for over thirty years, and I have never seen two people more in love than the two of you!” 

Robert smiled and kept his eyes on Aaron the whole night. 

 

After the prom king and queen were crowned the two managed to find each other again in the massive crowds of secretly drunk teenagers all over each other at every opportunity, though it didn’t seem to be so hard as they automatically seemed to gravitate to each other nowadays. 

“Hey Rob” Aaron smiles, taking hold of Robert’s fingers and pulling him closer. 

“Only a couple more hours and then we can go home” Robert whispered to him. “Do you wanna dance to pass the time...”

“Nice try!” 

“Please?” 

And Aaron could never resist those eyes, no matter how much he wanted to try. 

“If you take me home I’ll dance with you there” he whispered, biting his lip. “Not in front of everyone” 

Robert loved him more than anything or anybody in the entire world. He was the kindest, sweetest man in the world, and Robert was the only person to see him completely himself. 

“I’ll dance with you at home” Robert promised, a hand in his boyfriend’s beard. 

He didn’t know whether it was just because emotions always seemed to run high at the end of the term or because they’d told everyone finally, but something in the air tonight just had Robert feeling entirely on top of the world and in love with Aaron. 

 

When they finally made themselves back home in the early hours of the morning Robert kept his promise, putting the radio on low and grabbing hold of Aaron before he could manage to get himself upstairs. 

“Somebody promised me a dance”

Aaron laughed and rubbed his eyes with his fists but nodded. 

“I’m shattered”

Smiling, Robert grabbed hold of him and started moving slowly. His earlier conversation at the forefront of his mind, thinking the same whether he was full of drink or completely sober. 

“Gotta learn, cos I’m gonna marry you one day and we’re gonna have to have a first dance...” 

In any other time of his life, Aaron would have freaked out at the prospect of marriage, especially to a man, though now, standing dancing like a pair of idiots in their front room Aaron relished in the idea of marrying this man. 

“Can’t show up the Sugden’s the day I become one can I?” 

“You’d do that?” 

“What?” 

“Take my surname?”

“Mr Sugden? Aaron Sugden? You reckon it has a ring to it?” 

“Yeah actually, I reckon it does...” 

It wasn’t brought up again, but it stayed in the back of Aaron’s mind. He wouldn’t admit it, but he would love to be a Sugden, one day. 

They weren’t surprised when they went back into school the following week and the news of Mr Sugden and Mr Dingle being together had found its way around the entire school to everybody else in the staff room’s pure amusement. 

 

A year later when the news of Mr Sugden’s transfer to English was announced, everybody was more than confused. He had always been a History teacher, so why now would he suddenly change to English? It seemed that nowadays, even with last year’s year elevens long gone by now, Aaron and Robert were always the subject of some sort of gossip at the school. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open as he walked into English class, expecting to see Robert (they’d found his name out from Aaron pretty soon after prom) sitting at the desk, but instead a brunette man with a beard was in his usual space, hoodie flung over the back of his seat where he had removed it to show his work shirt. 

“Mr Dingle?” Harry laughed. 

“There’s a typo on my timetable cos it’s tellin’ me that Mr Sugden is taking this class?” 

Aaron just smiled. “Funny that, I think Mr Sugden got married over the summer holidays, it was a nice wedding, I was there actually...” 

Waiting for the penny to drop he stood up from his desk, taking a whiteboard pen to begin the class. 

“No way! Why wasn’t I invited?” Harry yelled, his smile turning into an even wider grin. 

“Oh my fucking god! Congratulations!” 

Harry had calmed down a bit in the last year, but that didn’t stop Aaron scolding him, no matter how much more grown up he’d become in the last two years. 

“Language Harry! But thank you...” he smiled, watching as the rest of the kids filled their seats and started to chat about the news. 

“Language smanguage! Mr and Mr Sugden!” he cheered. 

If Harry was Aaron’s favourite, he tried not to make it obvious, but in some ways he really reminded him of himself at that age, so he was bound to have a soft spot for the student. 

“If any of you can’t tell the difference, I’m the better looking one...”

Aaron turned round as he heard his husbands voice, it all feeling a little bit full circle. 

“Oi, and the boring one, what do you want?” he smiled, before turning back to the board to finish writing up the assignment. 

“A chair, why else would I be here?” Robert teased, blowing a kiss in Aaron’s direction, partly for him and partly to see the kids squirm and giggle at their casual affection, even after all this time. 

“Nice to know you’ll be cooking dinner tonight” Aaron whispered. 

“Take Harry’s, he can sit on the floor” he laughed before shaking his head. 

“Back row, second chair... dunno why i’ve been given an extra one this year” 

“I’ll come back later, don’t worry...”

“You’ve got to, I’ve got the keys!” 

Aaron stuck his tongue out at his husband that warm feeling swirling round his chest like it usually did when he was in the presence of Robert. 

“Love you” he mouthed, facing away from the students. They may think they were open about their relationship, but there was a line that Aaron knew they’d draw. 

“See ya later,” 

When he turned around and back to the class he didn’t expect to see Harry watching them intently, seemingly in his own world, though usually the type to pay no attention whatsoever. 

“You alright mate?”

“U-uh, yeah? Fine...”

“Stay after class, wanna have a word with you” Aaron said, walking past him to place worksheets on each table. 

Harry nodded, playing with the zip on his hoodie, before getting down to his work in complete silence. 

So maybe Aaron should worry, but he pushed it to the back of his mind to get the lesson out of the way before speaking to Harry at lunch. 

“Hey mate, you doing alright? You seem a bit...” he shrugged, pulling a chair up to sit next to Harry at his desk. 

“When did you meet Mr Sugden?” he asked, teeth chewing intently on his bottom lip. 

“Just after I started here, he uh, he was new as well, remember? You were in year nine..”

“Oh, yeah” Harry nodded, and Aaron noticed his foot tapping at the table leg. 

“How did you, how did you know that... you didn’t just wanna be, mates?”

Suddenly Aaron understood. He wouldn’t usually talk this intently about their relationship, yes to his friends, but not his students. Yet something told him that Harry needed it, so he got comfortable at the desk and got his lunch out his bag. 

“You wanna stay and chat?” he asked. 

Of course, Harry agreed. 

“Mr Sugden, Rob... he’s the best thing that ever happened to me” Aaron admitted, 

“Rob? That’s his name?” Harry grinned, 

“Robert yeah, tell anybody and i’ll put you in detention for two weeks” 

“Promise” 

“Anyway, so you wanna know why I knew I loved him?” 

Aaron knew he had to do this right, this was the whole reason he had become a teacher in the first place, to help the kids when they needed him, so as much as he’d rather spend his lunch break chatting with his husband, he knew that could wait until dinner. 

“He’s gorgeous yeah? I don’t find all my friends fit... so that was the first, but just in general when I first met Robert he uh, he had this... vibe” 

For a teacher, of English none the less, Aaron decided he was awful with words. 

“He just made me feel safe yeah, and he still does now and we’ve been together, what? Nearly three years?”

Harry nodded. 

“There’s nobody I’d rather spend my time with, and I never get bored of him, don’t tell him that though!”

“Even when he talks about History?”

“Even then, and we spend all our time together yeah? We live together, work together... but if there could be more hours in the day so I could spend them with Robert, I would.” 

“So, when did you know?” 

“I mean, I knew I fancied him on the first day I saw him, but if you’re talking love...” Aaron shrugged. 

“I know you know! Tell me!” Harry grinned, and that was the boy that Aaron knew. 

“I don’t have a specific day, not really but... he always looks after me” he smiled. 

“When he’s not with me, I just feel...weird” 

“Oh...” Harry nodded, looking up at Aaron. 

“That okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah, thanks Sir...” 

“Anything you wanna tell me?” 

“Maybe later, bye Sir!” 

Aaron smiled. “Bye Harry! Make sure your essays in on time” 

Maybe this was all worth it. 

 

His year seven class that he usually had last period were on a trip, so Aaron decided to go across the corridor to see Robert, knocking on the door once before walking in anyway. 

“Yeah so, if you’re wanting to take History A-Level there’s a workshop next Friday, or you can send me an email and I’ll give you all the details...”

“Or you can just do English, because the teacher is better!” 

The class laughed, and Robert turned staring at Aaron in a way that he could only explain as Robert’s ‘Aaron face’ 

“What you doing here?” 

“Don’t have a class, thought I’d come to history, seeing as it sends me to sleep and i’m quite tired” he smirked. 

“Cheeky” 

Robert still found Aaron a chair and ran a hand through his hair none the less, but Aaron lied. He didn’t fall asleep, hanging on Robert’s every word intently. 

It was weird for him, Robert had always thought he’d end up marrying a woman and having loads of kids, living in a big house, but at twenty nine he couldn’t be happier with something so different. 

Since they’d gotten married everybody had been telling them that the bubble they’d been in for the past few years would burst soon enough and that this was just a honeymoon phase, but nothing had ever felt better than this and if anything he was more in love with Aaron than he had ever been. 

“If any of you are looking to do History as well as English, then I reckon it’s your lucky day” he smiled, 

“Gotta keep the husband happy and his numbers up haven’t I...” 

“And the English department is a lot more fun, so do that one, my husband is boring...” Aaron grinned. 

“Do you both always flirt like a bunch of weirdos?” One of the kids asked. 

“How many times can you both say husband in one sentence?” 

Aaron smirked. 

“Mr Sugden can’t flirt cos he’s an old man, but I’m the only one that can say that, because yeah, he’s my husband”. 

It was safe to say that the younger man was bursting with pride and he’d let anybody know of that fact. 

As much as the kids moaned (as well as the other teachers, to have to see Robert and Aaron all over each other like this) they knew that it was nice to see especially for kids this age likely to be struggling with relationships and sexuality to see two men be so open and unapologetically in love around them every day. It was all in innocence and it had almost become second nature to find both men in one classroom. 

 

They were happy with it for the most part, until it came to parents evening. 

For some reason this year, all teachers had been placed in alphabetical order due to their surname - the headteacher had told them that apparently that made it quicker and easier for parents to find who they were looking for. 

Of course, Aaron Sugden and Robert Sugden were placed smack bang next to each other. 

Harry’s mum and dad came up to sit with Aaron, making a double take when they read the name cards in front of both men. 

“The one with the beard” Harry whispered, smiling almost shyly over at Aaron, taking a seat as he looked up at him. 

“How weird!” the blonde woman said with a laugh. 

“That’s not a very common surname! What are the chances of two people with the same one working at the same school?” 

Aaron laughed and nodded along as he introduced himself, he’d never met Harry’s parents before, despite teaching him since he had started working at Connelton. 

“Hey Harry!” he’d smiled, flipping through his sheets to find the feedback he had written. 

“Never met a Sugden before in my life, are you cousins, brothers or something?”

Robert had heard that, Aaron could feel his eyes on them already, as he shook his head. 

“Husbands” he smiled as he grabbed a pen to tick off his attendance sheet. 

He’d never stop being so proud to use that word but Harry’s mum didn’t seem to miss a beat. 

“Two men, married, teaching my son?” she asked, raising her voice loud enough that the surrounding tables could easily hear. 

Aaron couldn’t help but cringe. He had this a couple of times before, but it was mostly easy to shake off. 

“Yes, Mrs Johnson” he said, trying desperately to stay calm and not cause anymore of a scene, his eyes darting down and meeting Harry’s, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

“How’s that allowed?” Words coming out her mouth that Aaron didn’t ever wish to repeat as she stood up away from the table. If her son looked like he was going to cry before, Aaron looked even more likely now than Harry had before. 

“You’re entitled to your opinion Mrs Johnson, but I will not let you speak to Mr Sugden like that”

It wasn’t Aaron’s voice, he didn’t even think he’d opened his mouth, stood their frozen to the spot incase he either started crying, or started a fight with a pupils mother. But no. It was Robert by his side as always, defending his honour. 

Somehow, by the time Aaron came out of the bubble, Robert was escorting Harry’s parents out with the help of Mr King, but Harry was still stood firmly next to Aaron’s side. 

“I’m so sorry, you’re the best teacher ever” he whispered, before walking off again, after his parents. 

He’d always been so proud to refer to himself as a Sugden, and call Robert his husband, but all of a sudden it just felt so dirty and wrong. Almost like he was seventeen all over again. 

He sat back down went back through autopilot to finish the rest of his appointments, barely noticing as Robert placed a reassuring hand on his knee and moved their tables ever closer. He hadn’t felt this clouded in years, almost thought he had got through it all, but there was always a slight question in the back of his mind that he would never quite be what everybody else expected from him.“I wanna go home…” he told Robert as soon as the last of the parents they had been seeing had filtered further enough away that they were out of earshot. 

Aaron’s husband could see the tears in his eyes and almost feel the tension that was forming in his body. Robert knew him too well and had to sit with Aaron when he got like this more times than he could count. But he’d been doing so much better recently, how was this fair?

“It’s okay, we’re going now hey?” Robert had smiled, managing to get Aaron to unclench his fists in order to take hold of his hand. “I love you, gorgeous” he’d whispered, directly against Aaron’s ear so that nobody else could hear them, hoping that he would be able to calm his husband down as much as possible.

“I love you too” he got back, a good sign. 

Robert knew he needed to keep talking, keep distractions going as long as possible. 

“You wanna have a bath when we get in?” He asked. “We can order in, cos it’s quite late init”

“Mhmm” 

“We can do that, yeah...I’ll even let you pick something on Netflix if you’re lucky”

Aaron smiled slightly, getting into the car as Robert opened it. He felt so bad that his husband had to do this for him, but at the same time he knew that he was the only one to make Aaron feel like he was on top of the world, always looking after him when the chance arose. 

“Generous of ya” he whispered. 

Robert audibly let slip a sigh of relief, he’d had days with Aaron where he’d get down for ages, barely saying a word, so at-least now he was talking, even if just a little bit. 

He drove them home slowly, being careful to keep an eye on Aaron throughout the whole journey, even walking round to open his door when they arrived back at home. “You good?” 

Aaron nodded, still quiet. 

Taking his time, Robert managed to get Aaron’s coat off and coax him upstairs into the bathroom. “Nice warm bath eh?” he smiled. 

 

Robert let Aaron undress himself before he did the same and got into the bath with his husband, bubbles covering their bodies as he held the younger man as close to him as he possibly could. “You’re gorgeous, my gorgeous husband” he whispered. “I love you” 

The silence that filled the room was obvious, but comfortable. Robert’s fingers drawing shapes into Aaron’s bare skin, kissing his neck and down his shoulder blade as they sat in the warm water. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you know that?” Aaron finally said, moving back so that Robert’s chest was properly pressed against him. 

“And you for me” 

“Yeah?” 

“Sugden’s are gonna take on the world, together...remember?” 

The first time Aaron had heard those words was on their wedding day, whispered into his ear as they had their first dance, surrounded by their friends and family. It made his heart swell. He was a Sugden and his husband loved him. That’s all that mattered. 

“Yeah, they will”

He moved Robert’s hands to hold him properly, slowly but surely feeling the tension seep out from his body. 

“You’re the only one that matters” 

“You’re so special Aaron, don’t forget that” Robert pressed a kiss to his forehead, lingering there for a while. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out” he whispered. “But I-“ Aaron paused, holding onto Robert’s hand as he spoke. 

“Harry spoke to me, he stayed after lunch and he was asking about us...about how I knew I loved you and, like, how I knew I didn’t just wanna be friends and stuff” 

“Oh...really? Harry?” 

“Hmm, he keeps asking about us, and then when his mum reacted like that...he looked like he was gonna cry Rob and it just reminded me of my dad... Gordon, not Paddy, obviously.” 

Robert stayed quiet, pressing kisses to his husbands face, not knowing what to say but listening intently as he always did. 

“Maybe we should both have a chat with him, see if we could help?” he offered. 

Aaron nodded. 

“He’s been doing so well recently, he’s grown up so much... he’s the kind of kid that makes me love our jobs so much”

“Yeah, he’s great, he’s matured incredibly since we first met him eh? Just hope he’s okay...” 

Falling asleep, right up against Robert’s chest despite the size of their massive king bed that night reminded Aaron that it was okay, he was happy within himself, but maybe he couldn’t please everybody all the time but that didn’t matter because he knew that he was happy with Robert and they loved each other more than anything in the entire world. 

He’d never slept better. 

He even woke up earlier than they usually did that morning, just so they could spend a little bit of time in each others company. 

“Morning my gorgeous boy” 

He thought he’d woken up at the crack of dawn, but from that, Robert was already awake. 

“Someone’s happy...” Aaron whispered, rolling over closer to the blonde. 

“Never in my life did I think me, Aaron Dingle would be awake at half past five in the morning just to spend a little bit more time with the most beautiful man in the world, who happens to be my husband...” 

“And you think i’m happy, what about you?” Robert laughed. 

“Think it’s the tiredness getting to my brain, don’t take me too seriously” 

“Reckon I can wake you up with the idea of a shower?” 

He stood up slowly, forcing himself to pull away from Aaron, standing up and stretching with a slight moan. Looking down at the man still laid in bed, his eyes all over Robert. 

“How did I ever get so lucky? You’re so fit, look at you...”

“Old age doing it for you?” Robert laughed, 

“Considering I’m nearly thirty?”

“You’ve always done it for me, Rob, you’ll do it for me when you’re eighty” 

“That’s lucky init, cos I don’t think i’ll ever stop fancying the pants off of you” 

“Shall we put that to the test? I reckon we’ve got uhh... forty minutes?” 

The grin that came from his husband said it all. Somehow, everything seemed to be perfect again and all down to Robert. 

 

Maybe it was the fact that it was a Friday, or maybe it was the time he’d spent with Robert that morning, but Aaron had a good day. 

He called Harry into his classroom after school, the rest of the day having been pretty quiet in regards to classes. He needed to make sure he was okay, especially after the night before. 

“Hey Mr Sugden...” he whispered, pulling a chair out and sitting opposite the teacher, looking up at him nervously. 

“Still sounds weird being called that y’know, specially when I got so used to being called Mr Dingle...” 

Harry nodded. 

“I’m sorry for yesterday, my mum and dad...they’re uh..” 

“I get it, don’t worry about me, my parents, well - my dad he was the same, especially when I came out, they didn’t really have the best reaction... which, yeah..”

The pause that ran through the room almost told Aaron everything he needed to know, until of course, Harry actually began to talk again. 

“Mr Sugden?” 

“Mhmm?” 

“I think I might be gay...” 

There it was. Aaron smiled, staying completely calm as he nodded. 

“Yeah? Have you told anybody? Friends I mean... your mum and dad, well... I wouldn’t expect that..”

“Just you Sir...” 

Aaron felt his heart swell in his chest, he wished he could give Harry a hug right now. 

“Well then, if you ever wanna talk... you know where I am, and the original Mr Sugden too, if I’m ever not here” 

He knew he couldn’t really say very much more, being a teacher and all that, his job on the line if he showed any affection to his students. 

“Thank you” he whispered. 

“Anytime, It’s what i’m here for init..” 

In a weird way, he felt like he’d been successful now, knowing that he’d been there for somebody that really needed him. 

Especially when Harry left that year, Aaron made a point to stay in contact with him. It might not be the norm, but there was no way he was going to leave the boy with nobody to fight his corner. He had so much potential and had really turned it around for himself in the last couple of years that Aaron had taught him for. 

“Feel like i’m waving one of my kids off to college” he laughed as he stood with Robert, watching Harry as he finally went to collect his GCSE results, grinning as the boy came running over to Aaron and his husband.

“Sir! I got a 5 in English!” he grinned. 

For anybody else, maybe that could’ve been an average grade and Aaron wouldn’t say this to anybody else, but that 5 that Harry had received (he still wasn’t used to the numbering system, why did they ever get rid of A to E?) made him prouder than any of the kids that had managed to pass on 8’s and 9’s

“I failed History, sorry Mr Sugden.. but”

Aaron laughed, shaking his head. 

“Told you I taught the better subject!” 

Harry laughed again, and neither man had ever seen him so happy. 

“We’re both dead proud, even history nerd over here..” 

And that was the truth, being here had been the best thing that Aaron had ever done, and seeing one of the first students he’d ever taught leave with good grades and looking happier than ever. That’s why he’d become a teacher. 

He’d started single, a little lonely and barely in his twenties, and now he had a husband, a house and the life that he would have only dreamed of years ago. 

All because of Robert. 

 

“Thank you for everything Sir’s, really...”

“Well, that’s our job isn’t it” Robert smiled. 

“Keep in touch Harry, we won’t be going anywhere soon...” 

“Will do Sirs, might even let you meet the boyfriend if you’re lucky...” 

 

Connelton Academy would always have a special place in Robert and Aaron’s hearts for many reasons other than just the children that they had met and bonded with whilst they worked there, they’d met there, spent most their lives with a job there, were two of the most loved and appreciated teachers with the most amazing reputations, they ran an LGBT+ group and even chaperoned for every single prom event since the one those years ago when they had finally decided to let everybody know of their newly blossoming relationship. 

Thats why it came as such a shock when Aaron didn’t turn up to parents evening for his current year nine class. One Mr Sugden was there, so where was the other? He always attended, especially when his husband was there as well, but on this occasion he was running a good fifteen minutes late, and there had already been a line of parents forming waiting to see him and listen to what he had to say. 

Robert looked up from his paper, beckoning over the next student to take a seat with her Dad, (a very attractive brunette man, Robert noted) at the table. 

“Hey Annie” he smiled, ticking off his attendance sheet and briefly looking over his notes. He knew she was a good student and always worked well in class, he would even go as far to say that she was probably one of his favourites. 

“So you’ve put down History on your GCSE choices yeah?” 

Annie nodded, “Yes Mr Sugden”

“I think you’ll be very successful, your grades are good and consistent and you work very well with independent work, what else are you choosing other than your English Baccalaureate?” 

“Further English, History, Drama and Business, and maybe Philosophy....gonna take French as my language cos my Dad used to live there for a bit, so...” 

“Ok, so your Dad can speak French, but why’ve you chosen the others?” he asked with a small laugh. 

“Cos my Dad’s work here and they told me if I didn’t pick both their subjects it would mean they’d have to get a divorce!” she laughed, shaking her head fondly as she looked to her left, her dad, none other than Aaron, sat firmly beside her, his eyes shining with pride as he looked at his husband and his little girl, one of his three gorgeous babies, all grown up. 

“You’ve got your priorities right sweetheart” Robert grinned, looking up at his husband. 

“I know you insisted on coming to our daughters parents evening, but the line you’ve got is really stacking up, so you better get back” 

Aaron laughed. 

“Could’ve just CC’ed me in on the History departments feedback couldn’t you, but no, student confidentiality and all that!” 

“Can’t give you any information on my students without permission!” 

“Your student is also our daughter, weirdo!” 

Annie couldn’t help but laugh, watching her Dad’s interact. 

Yes, it might be weird having two of her subject teachers being her Dad and Papa, but it made up for it because they were the best parents in the world, and Annie Sugden and her siblings were the luckiest kids in the entire world and they had a whole load of teachers and Connelton Academy alumni that could vouch for that fact. 

And as Robert drove his daughter and husband back to Emmerdale and to Granny Chas and Pops’ pub to pick up their other two children, twin sons Jacob and Jackson, that’s when he really realised. Nothing could be better than this. 

Robert, Aaron and their children. 

They really had made it.


End file.
